I will not steal
by xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: A response to Mockyfears GOT kink meme, under the thread aryaxgendry punishment


They lived in some abandoned house, in the North. It wasn't much, but it was home. They had a forge and Gendry would hammer away all day at a piece of steel that Arya would bring home with her. He did not usually ask her what she had been up to; she would leave at first light and come home before sunset.

He was hammering away at some breast plate she had found two nights before; it was a little too big for him, but he was mending it, so soon it would fit him perfectly. He heard the door creak open, but Gendry did not turn. He hammered away until he was finished. When he finally put the hammer down he turned to face Arya; she tossed some rutty old bag at him. When he opened it, he found coppers, silvers and even a few dragons.

"Where did you get this?" He asked her.

Arya shrugged her shoulders, "I stole it."

Gendry cocked an eyebrow at her as he tossed the bag back. "We are not thieves, when you find things or take them off of dead men, that's different. Now go return this to whomever you stole it off of."

Arya bit her lip, "I didn't steal it off of one person, I stole it off of many people. I can't remember who I took it from and how much I stole from each person."

A certain idea entered Gendry's mind and he smirked. He looked around the forge for a pair of old cuffs he forged, a moon ago. It was a good pair of cuffs; they were made out of steal and it was sturdy; the only way to escape the binding was by unlocking it. He had also forged a key for this very task. He finally found the cuffs and the key and moved his eyes around, scanning the forge. He saw a nook in the ceiling and tossed the chain through it. He gave it a heavy tug, to make sure it was sturdy.

Once he confirmed everything was safe, he turned to Arya. "Take off your clothes."

Arya looked at him with wide eyes, "why?" she asked.

Gendry took a few steps closer to her until they were just barely touching, "because, you need to be punished."

Arya bit her lip, eyeing him. Slowly she began removing her clothes and discarded them to the floor. Gendry locked her hands in the cuffs. Unfortunately, they had been too short and Arya had to stand on her tip toes, to keep herself leveled to the ground.

He felt himself stiffen. It enticed him, to see Arya in such a vulnerable position, completely at his mercy. He moved his hand to her cunt, it was smooth with not a strand of hair on it. It was a habit she picked up in Braavos (or so she told him), the women there shaved. They believed hair was a man's possession and the only hair that women should have; were the ones on their head, eyebrows and eyelashes.

Gendry liked it, he liked that she was smooth. As he moved his hand closer to her cunt he noted that she was wet, he pressed his palm against her sex and she moaned.

He moved his hands away from her sex, to her ass. "I will not steal" he told her.

"What?" Arya questioned and with that, he sent a strong hand to slap her ass.

She gasped. He knew she was not expecting that. He saw her ass redden, forming the shape of his hand that had just hit her. "Say it" he commanded, "I will not steal."

"Gendry..." He slapped her ass again and she whimpered.

"You did not say it." Gendry stated as he rubbed his hand soothingly over the area he just slapped.

"I will not steal" she whispered.

This time he rose her legs so her ass was closer to him. Again he spanked her, harder than before as he held her in place. Arya bit on her lip to stop herself from screaming out. "Louder" he commanded.

"I will not steal." He slapped her again and she cussed. "I WILL NOT STEAL!" She screamed and Gendry paused. He moved his lips to her bum, kissing the reddened areas. He then dropped her legs and she swung back and forth. She did not try placing her legs back on the ground to steady herself. Instead her body swung back and forth until gravity eventually complied and set her still.

Gendry's cock was killing him now, but he held back his frustration. He moved his hand back to her cunt and noticed she was wetter than before. Arya moaned, pushing her hips to his hand but Gendry removed it and she scowled.

He moved his hand to her nipples instead, and he pinched and twisted them. He did not need to tell her this time, "I will not steal" she chanted. Gendry smiled as he bent his head to bring his lips to her right nipple. Arya moaned. She struggled, attempting to break free of her chains, but it was no use. His tongue swirled around her nipple for a few moments until he replaced it with his teeth. He nibbled at her nipple and yanked his teeth back – as far as they would go – until her nipple slipped from his grasp. "I will not steal." She chanted again. Gendry repeated the same act with her left and Arya continued chanting the phrase.

He moved his mouth to her ear and began nibbling on her earlobe. He ran his hands up her legs, to her torso, until he found her breasts. He gave them a rough, hard squeezed and Arya moaned. "What do you say?" he asked her, his breath hot in her ear.

"I will not..." she began but froze when he shoved his finger in her folds. Arya moaned and pushed her hips against his hand. Gendry stilled then and Arya scowled. "I will not steal!" she screamed. Gendry then sunk two fingers up her cunt and Arya moaned, repeating the phrase. A third finger joined and he began rubbing in a quicker and rougher tempo, his thumb circling her numb. He felt her body tense and he removed his fingers, just before she peaked; denying her orgasm.

Arya screamed in frustration. She raised her leg up to kick him in the shins, but Gendry dodged it and chuckled. He removed his clothes quickly and pressed his hardened cock to her sex. Arya moaned and wiggled her hips desperately. Gendry knew what she wanted, he wanted it to; but he was teasing her now. He kissed her lips. When he pulled away his face was just inches away from hers. They were both breathing heavily and they were both covered in a fine layer of sweat.

"What will you not do?" He asked her one last time.

"I will not steal" and with that Gendry sunk his cock hard and deep into her cunt. They both screamed. Arya wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back, allowing him to push himself deeper inside of her. Her hips rocked desperately against his and Gendry could not stop the loud moan that escaped his throat. She was tight, hot and wet.

"I will not steal" she repeated over and over again. Each time she spoke the words, Gendry thrust himself harder and deeper inside of her, until he could not move himself any faster. He felt her climax approaching and this time he did not pull away. She convulsed in him and in a few more strokes he spilt his seed inside her. He bit hard on her nipple to muffle his screams, when he peaked.

They both took a couple of moments to catch their breaths. Gendry tried pulling himself out of her, but she kept her legs wrapped tight around his hips. He reached over to the table, grabbed the key and unlocked her bindings. He then slid her off him and they both began to don on their clothes.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Gendry asked her and she nodded.

The next day she came into the forge again, clutching a new bag of coin. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smirked, as she began unlacing her clothes. Gendry smiled at her, as he grabbed the cuffs again. This became a daily routine, Arya never seemed to learn her lesson.


End file.
